kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Guard
The Royal Guard (aka the Guard) is the main guard and defenders of Daventry (KQGS) as well as the castle servants, and maintain other civil duties. They are inspired by the Castle Guard in the original King's Quest series. Background The Royal Guards are a small but elite group of defenders of the kingdom, they are is main knights, and its last line of defense. They are also important to daily life of running the castle, and other landmarks held by the king. They also take part as lawmakers, writing the laws, and having the king sign off on them. In contrast the Knights of Daventry (KQGS) are more like a mercenary force or private adventurers. They also fill in the role as butlers, stewards, servants, security, advisors, attendants, ministers, agents, messengers, aides, stablers, courtiers, kitcheners, food servers, maids, gardeners/groundskeepers, tax collectors, retainers, scribes, heralds, lawmakers, treasurers, judges, firemen, decorators, uniform designers, stablers, etc. It is an elite unit, and there are apparently not that many of them, and they all share multiple duties throughout the land. Most members of the guard are extremely long lived. There used to be many more Royal Guards but most were lost to the Moat monster (KQGS) that invaded the castle, and simply never replaced leaving the kingdom down to a core number of about 6 royal knights, and looking for more knights to defend the kingdom.Why? With Daventry's addendums this and proclamations that, it seems a frightful business. Do you have any idea how many royal guards we lose to that voracious moat monster?" When Graham became king there were about 8 total knights (as #3 and #4 joined recently) making up the known 'infantry' (if not counting Acorn and Whisper, who were considered Knights of Daventry at the time but not the Royal Guard). Around a decade or two later Daventry was down to about 6 guards (including #1-4 and Kyle and Larry). Jobs and positions One and Two are hosting the Knight Hopeful Tournament, nothing can tell them apart other than their voices, as they are voiced by the same actor, Two's voice is a bit lower than One's. Both One and Two work under the order of King Edward before Graham when he would then become King after the tournament. Between the two, Guard One is more popular than Two as many want his autograph than Two's. Both Guards are order by King Edward to host the Knight Hopeful Tournament. As well as clearing the area of any tardy Knight Hopefuls or civilians from disappeared bridge area to get to the Knights Theatre. One hosts a Chivalry test for Graham. And the host to begin the Duel of Strengt, and the bringer of the goutlets filled with rasin juice and mixing them for Manny and Graham to pick at random tiring to avoid the one with the hypnotic powder. Two hosts the Eye of a Hideous beast competition and stand by the Town Board with the Duel table for questions on the location of each duel in the Glen. Number Three joins Number One and Number Two some time after Graham became king, and does not remember the former king. Uniforms Their uniforms are a forest green and yellow. When graham becomes king their uniform is red and blue (probably a nod to Graham's colors in the og kings quest game). Graham is also a member of the Royal Guard, but for some reason is not forced to wear the standard uniforms. Physical traits The species or race underneath the armor is not known but assumed to be human (in particular seem to be called as by such in relation to the Trolls, who both 'hide their horns' from "humans", and in case of Pillare who wants to 'eat the humans' in revenge for hurting her back). However they do seem to live for very long ages (if not physically or possibly magically killed as was the case of Larry). The leader RG1 has been in charge of the Royal Guard for around a century, with no signs of slowing down. This has lead some to believe they might actually be 'animated armor' or some other kind of magical construct (golems), or perhaps another long lived race (perhaps magic elves). Royal Guards *Royal Guard #1 (aka Number One) *Royal Guard #2 (aka Number Two) *Royal Guard #3 (aka Number Three) *Royal Guard #4 (aka Number Four) *Royal Knight (2 unnamed guards that speak in unison seen at the Knight Tournament) *Kyle *Larry *Graham (KQGS)From press release/summary: "...taking players back to his teen years and his quest to become a knight of Daventry in King Edward’s royal guard." Behind the scenes Graham, Whisper and Acorn though apparently joined the Knights of Daventry do not appear to count towards the number of the Royal Guard. Kyle, Larry, and the two Royal Knights are also not 'numbered' for whatever reason. The species of the Royal Guard is presumed to be 'human'. This is largely based on dialogue of the trolls in KQC1 (in particular the dialogue of Pillare). However, strangely some of the guards outlive Graham during the series (and are perhaps over 100 years old). References Category:Organizations Category:KQC1 Category:KQC2 Category:Organizations (KQGS) Category:Servants Category:Knights (KQGS) Category:Royal Guard